


Crash Landing

by HXCV18390



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternative Universe -Modern Setting, Cuban Lance, Dead Characters, Galra Keith, Galra Soldier Keith, Human Allura, Humor, Keith grew up in the Empire, Keith’s mom died, M/M, Modern Setting, Mommy Issues, Orphan Keith, Slow Burn, langauge barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXCV18390/pseuds/HXCV18390
Summary: Keith crash lands on earth like his mom. Except in Cuba and on the beach. A few blocks away from a certain someone’s house. Keith’s running away from the Empire. Earth can’t be that bad of a hiding spot, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story on here, so please please bare with me!! Let me know if I should continue. :) Do credit me though if you like some ideas and want to make something like this of your own!! It’s super rough at the moment.

Keith stole a ship from the deck and ran away the night Zarkon reached word of what he did. Soldiers were informed of the escape and chased after him for a good varga.

 

Keith was the best pilot in his class during his training for the Empire. Zarkon was planning to make him second in command to Thace, (his commander) up until they found out he let a prisoner go. He went on instinct, the human was suffering from being in the ring every single day. It was not right. He was sick of Zarkon doing horrible things and not doing a single thing about it.

So, Keith put him in a pod and sent him with the coordinates to earth.

 

Keith was paying for the price of that now, a month later. He still thought it was worth it, the other prisoners were already turned, sadly savage and didn’t seem human anymore. But one left had some hope. 

 

As Keith escaped the many fleets that surrounded him, he was setting up coordinates of where he’d run, earth was just calling out to him. He couldn’t go anywhere in this entire part of the universe. He’s wanted now. The humans couldn’t possibly know about that right? Keith’s heard so many stories from his mother, about his dad. But that was a long time ago, she did say they were a very evolving race. Keith thought about it for a few more dobashes and it was settled. He’d be heading to earth. It was very far away and in a completely different solar system. But he’d make it.

 

                         ☆.｡.:*　　.｡.:*☆          ☆.｡.:*　　.｡.:*☆

 

It roughly took Keith two days to get to earth, with how fast his ship was able to go and only being able to make two worm holes in total.

 

Keith also ran out of fuel quickly, to the point where it wouldn’t be a nice landing. Sirens were blaring on Keith’s screen and many warning signs popping up in bright red. Keith cursed. “Fuck! I know!” He yelled at the system, he knew what was going on for a while.

 

Now he was helplessly barreling toward earth. Keith steered the best he could to any part of land, he did not know there was so much water everywhere! Keith could not swim, his ship would sink instantly. He did not know the mile radius of the distant of water and land. His suit could only take him so far.

 

Keith’s engine was stuttering loudly and his ship shook with each. The ship officially went offline and the sirens still blared of course.

 

Keith closed in on earth, a small piece of land near the water. His helmet felt like it was suffocating him from his panic. The white, beige coloured land was getting closer and closer. Keith shut his eyes just before the nose of his ship crashed into the land. It was softer then he expected and he didn’t bounce as much, just sunk with one big force. The weird land made a huge hole and it looked like light dust that fluttered around him. Keith quickly tried to stand but tumbled out of the missing door on his ship. He couldn’t afford to pass out, but once he hit the weirdly textured land he went limp.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith slowly stirred, his helmet lighting up as he awoke. His vitals flashing before him, nothing was too concerning. Everything expected from such a crash. Small concussion, sprained shoulder and he was bleeding in four places from the glass. It cut right through his suit. Keith groaned and slowly sat up a bit, a human coming into his sight as he lifted his head.

Keith’s eyes widened and he scurried away from the human. The human jumping away from him also from seeing him suddenly out of comatose. Most likely thinking he wasn't alive.

The land was moving with him and he quickly looked down, running his hands through it. It was so light and wasn’t anything like dirt. It just confused Keith.

He stood up and flipped out his knife. The human flinching back. He was babbling this language at him and Keith’s head tilted. “I can’t understand you,” Keith responded in Galra. The human looking even more confused and shaken by Keith responding. Eventually the human talked back. Keith’s ears unflattened a bit against his head, even if that wasn’t possible to see with his helmet, his face was hardly visible as is. Only a darkened outline. 

Keith keeps his knife pointed and presses a button on his helmet at the back, his helmet fading away to somewhere at the back of his neck.

Keith quickly turns on the translator on the few buttons behind his ear. Keith flinched when Galra words suddenly clustered into his ears. The human was still continuing after the one small word he threw back at him. Hearing what he was saying was better but not really, why did humans talk so much? “Shut up!” Keith growled out, his helmet echoing him in the human's language. His tail flicked behind him. “Where am I?” He questioned as the human fell quiet, suddenly stiff.

The humans blue eyes were staring at him widely, he was gaping at him like a guppy. Keith rolled his eyes, they weren’t fully yellow like everyone else’s. Just his sclera was a tinted yellow, his iris violet. They only slit when he was angry or during battle. Sometimes even when he was stressed. Overall just intense emotions.

The human's skin was a caramel brown colour, not anything close to purple. He was completely hairless except for on his head. A small amount of hairs on his legs, his pants were short and to his knees. They looked super light and counterproductive.

But he was sorta like Keith. That was because Keith’s father was human. But he had Galra ears, tail, claws and sharp fangs. He had his mothers markings on his cheeks. It was a bright contrast to his skin. His skin was pale though. He always stuck out like a sore thumb in the Empire.

Keith’s mother landed somewhere on this planet way before he was born for a mission. She spent a full year on the water planet, as she called it. It was to find out if Earth was compatible to be taken over. He didn’t know all the details, but she stumbled upon his dad and they got close.

She got pregnant and had to go back. She lied to Zarkon about Earth, saying it was a dying planet and all the water was polluted.

She had Keith and everything was fine until he turned six, he was still just a pup. Zarkon noticed all the holes in her story and--killed her for not following orders and betraying the Empire. They did it in front of Keith to make an example.

Pups do not go into foster care or any kind of adoption. They’re handed over to the Empire to be trained as soldiers. To be made into something useful. 

Keith naturally climbed from there at a young age.  

That was how Keith got stuck with the filth of an Empire he refused to call home. Keith huffed as the human was just standing there. “You were talking just fine earlier. I will not ask again, where am I on planet Earth?” He grumbled. The human seemed to take a deep breath, his chest expanded noticeably. “Holy shit I’m meeting a real-life alien? Is this a joke? Hunk's gonna _flip._ What are you? Where’d you come from? This is so crazy!” Keith’s translator repeated his words and he could only sigh.

Why did any of those things matter? “If I answer your questions first human, then you answer mine?” He asked and the human nodded excitedly. Keith nodded in return like it was some mission being applied to him. “I do not know the term ‘Alien’ for starters. This is not.. a joke? I just landed here. I’m Galra. I came from a different planet. Obviously, many solar systems away.” He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your turn. Go."

Keith pointed at the man and he took another deep breath like it was some sort of coping mechanism. Running a hand through his brown hair. "Wow. Okay. You're in Cuba, Varadero Beach. If you know what that is. The names Lance." The other known as Lance smirked and Keith raised a brow.

He had no idea where he was. His mom was in--Texas?? Years ago. That had to be the name. She said that his dad had a weird accent. But.. He could also visit Shiro. He would talk to him in his cell sometimes, listen to him talk about his home. A small town, he'd have to figure out where that was. 

Keith could check up on him. See if he made it and is okay on this planet. He could start in Texas. 

"How far is Texas. Few hours?" Lance snorted and laughed. The sound made Keith's ears perk up. "Few hours? Are you kidding? Try like six by flight." Keith sighed. "I guess.. That's not that bad. Once my ship is fixed." He turned in the weird land, sinking a bit. It made him growl and trudge through it toward the huge hole where his mangled ship was.

As long as he kept low, he'd be fine. There wouldn't be spies here, too populated. With his ship landing here, there had to be patrols everywhere outside of this planet. In his thoughts, Keith didn't notice Lance following beside him.

He turned his head and nearly jumped, staring at the man's smile. "Don't follow me." He snapped.

Lance didn't seem to flinch this time and he shrugged. "Dude, take a look at your ship. It's a mess. I can borrow my Papa's tools, get my best friend Hunk to take a look at it--If I get him to calm down after taking this all in. But I swear this is his thing. He can fix anything."

Keith tilted his head. "No. You can't help me. Then I'll owe you. Get lost." He growled. Sitting in front of his ships snout, popping open the hood.

Smoke flew out and sparks. Keith coughed and shielded his face with his forearm. Lance coughed with him and shook his head. "It looks like shit." He said and Keith scowled and looked beside him. "Obviously. I just crashed it from fle--" He paused and cleared his throat. "It wasn't a good landing. It's gonna need amendments--Drastic ones."

                         ☆.｡.:* .｡.:*☆          ☆.｡.:* .｡.:*☆

Keith didn't know how much time passed but he was tunning Lance out and still trying to figure out how to fix his ship. How was he supposed to get anywhere is his ship was a fucking mess?

Frustrated, Keith snarled and slammed the hood of his ship closed. It denting. Could be worse--With that thought his ship collapsed into a bunch of pieces, more smoke coming out. Keith's eyes widened. Lance gasped and stood, on perfect timing, he sighed. "Wow. Good job. Now it's worse then it was. Did you mean to do that?" He asked cockily and Keith's jaw clenched, nose twitching.

He didn't bother taking a deep breath and kicked the pieces, making them scatter farther. Lance watched them fly across the sand. "You're doing a lot of littering on my poor beach!" Keith shot him a harsh glance and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck it." Keith climbed out of the huge hole and headed toward solid ground.

Lance scrambled to catch up to him. "Where are you going? Are we just gonna leave it like that? I don't even know your name yet but boy you got a temper." Lance said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Keith stayed silent for a moment. After a good few, he spoke up. "I'm walking."


End file.
